Nothingness
by xx.Sarah.Rose
Summary: Yen Sid's apprentice, Sera, is given a mission to balance light and darkness by watching over the two new Keyblade wielders with her unique power. She never expected to be involved in an adventure of a lifetime that involves the past, present, and future. RikuOc.


Hiya! This is my first story for Kingdom Hearts. Will be updated as soon as I can. R&R please! Feedback appreciated!

* * *

"Good morning, master," Sera greeted with a bow. This was a formal introduction for Master Yen Sid was very firm with manners and formalities, just as he was stern with everything else.

Her master nodded in acknowledgement. "Sera, summon your Keyblade."

A confused look fell upon the young teen's face. "Why?" She asked without any proper manners.

A grave look befell her master's old and wrinkled face. Immediately, Sera obeyed. Never before had she seen her master looking so distraught. This was serious. Sera raised her arm in front of her and a flash of white, black, and silver filled the room for an instant. Now in her hand was what her master called a Keyblade.

Sera's Keyblade, specifically named _Regni Nihilum_, lacked any color except for silver and black. The teeth formed the shape of a foreign letter of some sort and the hilt guard was a dragon from head to tail with a wing on the same side as the teeth. Lastly, the keychain token represented the infinity symbol.

"Sera, take notice: the stars have been slowly blinking out, one by one."

"But stars are the other worlds. Master, what does that mean?"

"It means, my young apprentice, that the darkness is destroying the worlds. Heartless are slowly taking over. And that is why, Sera, I am sending you on a mission."

Sera's heart's pace fastened in excitement. All these years of training and the time had finally arrived: she was going on an adventure! "And what is the mission, Master?"

"There are other Keyblade wielders, Sera. While you know of the King, there are more. One's journey is about to begin and I need you to find him and guide him towards his destiny. However, there is another destined wielder that is heading down the path of darkness. You will become his guardian and save him. The worlds are in danger and it is your destiny to find the balance between light and darkness." Yen Sid explained slowly, articulating each word for emphasis.

Sera gulped, but nodded. Her excitement had drained away along with the color of her face and was replaced by nervousness. Yet, somehow, Sera felt a strong desire toward this mission. Maybe fate had claimed her, spoke to her, and told her that this was her purpose. "Is there anything else I should know, Master?"

"Be careful, Sera. And always trust your heart."

Sera nodded vigorously and left toward her room to pack her things. Her room was small, but livable. Her bed was a single with basic sheets and pillows, nothing special, except for the fact that her jaguar familiar, Sybil, was comfortably lying upon it. Her desk was messy with scrambled papers and textbooks from her lessons and next to it was a small bookshelf with large books on Keyblades, magic, history, etc.

Quickly, Sera changed into a more appropriate (and fashionable) outfit. She slipped on a loose white blouse with ¾ sleeves and a black undershirt. She decided upon transparent, floral tights, blue, slightly ripped shorts and comfortable, over worn, chocolate brown high tops. Her blaze red hair was tied up and a small bag was stuffed with potions and such.

Sera shook Sybil aggressively, causing an angered growl in response. But Sera shook even harder. "Come on, Sybil. It's time. We're going on an adventure!" Sybil's ears instantly perked up and the female jaguar stretched her body before leaping off the bed.

"Alright, Master. Sybil and I are officially ready," Sera announced, almost a little too excitedly, but Yen Sid did not say anything. With a swish of a hand, a swirling portal opened.

"Do you know what this is, Sera?"

"Is that a Corridor of Darkness?" Yen Sid nodded gravely.

"You may use the Corridors to transport from world to world. This particular one will take you to Traverse Town. You, also, have the ability to summon one. Unlike most individuals, the Corridors will not corrupt you, which is quite uncommon, but do not take anyone other than Sybil. Corridors of Darkness are extremely dangerous for other people."

"Yes, Master." Sera bowed a final time before departing through the Corridor.

When a Corridor of Darkness appeared out of nowhere, Leon and the rest of the gang were rather surprised and worried. Leon and Yuffie summoned their Gunblade and Shuriken respectively, prepared to fight what they expected to be Heartless.

As soon as Sera and Sybil popped out, Leon and Yuffie attempted to strike, but luckily the two quickly dodged. "Guys, why are you attacking me?" Sera asked as she continued to dodge her friends' attacks.

Like a voice recognition password, Leon and Yuffie both stopped, blinking a few times before realizing whom they were fighting: Sera, their best friend.

"Thanks for the warm welcome!" Sera joked and Sybil growled angrily.

"Sera, what are you doing here?" Leon asked, rather confused. "Weren't you training with Yen Sid?"

Before Sera could retort, Yuffie literally pounced Sera in a large hug that was practically squeezing her to death. When Yuffie finally let go, Sera finally responded to Leon's question. "What, I come and all I get is being bombarded with questions. I want a hug from Squall!" Sera complained childishly, causing a sigh from Leon.

Leon still remembered when their home was destroyed by the Heartless. Sera's family was missing and she was holding back tears. When Leon, still known as Squall back then, had found her, she instantly jumped into his arms in fright. Sera was the youngest when the Heartless attacked and perhaps the most scarred. For a week living in Traverse Town, Sera never let go of Leon's hand. He wondered now what happened to the innocent little girl he loved that turned her into a sarcastic brat?

"It's Leon," he reprimanded, but Sera shrugged uncaring.

"Is everyone else here?" Sera turned to Yuffie, not expecting a response from the cold-hearted Leon who refused to give her a hug. She had missed him, along with the others, but she was not about to admit it. But, Sera still wanted a hug like in the past, where Leon would never let her go after the destruction of their world.

With a nod, Yuffie dragged Sera off into the Second District to meet the rest of the gang that she had grown up with, leaving Sybil and Leon behind. They simply looked at each other before shaking their heads and heading the same way.

A few days had passed since Sera had arrived in Traverse Town and she was quite busy monitoring the Heartless population in the 2nd and 3rd districts. She knew both Keybladers she was destined to find would eventually arrive in Traverse Town; everyone did at one point, so she decided to stick around and wait for the two Keyblade wielders to come to Sera rather than her find them.

"You know, the King's assistants are also coming, in search of the key at His Majesty's request," Leon noted to Sera back at the hotel in the 2nd District.

"Yeah, so? I'm not looking for the 'key'. I have one of my own, thank you very much. I just need to watch over the Keyblade wielder. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Leon rolled his eyes at Sera's remark.

"They should be arriving today. I expect you to be respectful, at least."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm going to first. I need a coffee. Wanna come?"

"No, but I have a feeling that the wielder will be here today."

"Really? Finally, something interesting."

A spiky-haired brunette looked around aimlessly, very confused as to where he was. This definitely wasn't his home or his world for that matter.

Sera chuckled to herself as she peacefully sipped at her cappuccino. She knew the moment he caught her eye that he was the 'chosen one'. He looked around the same age as her, maybe a year younger. _Poor boy_, she thought to herself with a smirk tugging at her lips, _He has no clue just who he is_.

Only minutes earlier, Sera noticed two funny looking anthropomorphisms walking around, looking just as lost as the boy. The duck was mumbling off about a key and the doggish thing seemed like a goofball. Sera deduced that these must be the King's lackeys.

The boy found himself entering Cid's shop. Sera automatically knew that Cid would give him some stupid advice like saying he should explore the other districts or something. The boy knew the Keyblade was a weapon, but he had no idea how to properly fight.

If only Leon had joined her for coffee… He was missing all the fun. Sybil wasn't paying any attention, either. Too focused on sleeping.

Once the boy had left toward the Second District, Leon finally dropped by with horrible timing. He was actually pissed when Sera hadn't confronted the boy or with the King's servants. Sera merely shrugged; it wasn't her job.

But the spiky brunette did come back around and Leon took this moment to introduce himself to the lad. "They'll come at you out of nowhere."

The boy instantly went into a defensive stance with the key in hand. Sera was cracking up which got her a glare from Leon. "Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

"You're scaring the poor kid," Sera commented, giggling to herself. Sybil looked up and noticed him for the first time. Licking her lips in hunger, Sybil stretched before stalking around him, ready to pounce for meal. Sera only laughed further and the kid seemed even more confused. "No, Sybil. He's not food." Hearing her master's command, Sybil growled before turning back and resting next to Sera.

Leon shook his head. The boy glared at the much taller long-haired brunette. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boy asked, rather offended at the man's comment.

Leon shook his head. "Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." He walked closer to the boy. Sera rolled her eyes.

"What? There's no way you're getting this," the boy said while holding the Keyblade defensively, ready to strike.

"All right then. Have it your way," Leon replied, gunblade now in his hand.

"Really? You're gonna pounder him, Squall! I actually need him alive," Sera called out.

The two boys attacked with their weapons. The spiky-boy tried to hit him in combos, but Squall easily dodged or blocked with a returning strike. Also, Leon took advantage of his fire magic to wear the poor kid out. The battle didn't last two minutes before the Keyblade's chosen one collapsed from exhaustion.

"Poor kid. He's in for one hell of adventure, that is, if he doesn't die first. I'm so screwed. He'll never make it," Sera mumbled sympathetically to herself.

* * *

A/N: For Sera's Keyblade's teeth. It's a japanese letter 無. It has significant meaning, similar to the Oblivion keyblade.

Hoped you liked the beginning. More to come :)


End file.
